otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ester Shardwood
NAME: Baronet Ester Sera Shardwood OCCUPATION: Current: Fugitive :::Previous: Deputy Surrector, Hunters' Guildmistress SKILLS: IC Info: Skilled Crafter Registry Ester is the only daughter of Connor and Oma Shardwood. Connor was Mikin Huntsmaster and teacher at the craft school for over twenty-five years until his death by drowning in 620. The family has a long history of loyalty to the Mikin family. Ester grew up in Light's Reach and at the Faral Mikin Craft school and from a young age was often seen working with her father. Her mother was a healer. In the spring of 624, after the firings of two of the Huntsmasters that took over after her father Aileron Mikin made Ester Mikin Huntsmistress. There were many who stood in opposition of the appointment due to her age and gender but both Aileron and his brother stood by the decision. Soon after she also started teaching at his brother, Orell Mikin's crafting school. Ester was elected Guildmistress of the Hunters' Guild in the fall of 625. Ester owns a homestead, east of the Market off of Providence Road. In the winter of 625 her name was implicated as 'the other woman" in the scandal concerning the then Surrector Tomassa Zahir and Lord Corriden Lomasa. She was known to be living with the Lomasa Lord at his smithy in Lightholder's Crossroad's at the time of his death. He was found half burnt in his forge after a night of drinking. A suicide note and will was left behind. As part of his dying wishes she inherited his property and financial accounts which were rumored to be quite substantial for one of common status. In Huntsmoon 625 Ester was officially named Deputy Surrector to the Imperial Surrector Duhnen Seamel after the Emperor returned from Crown's Refuge in the Wildlands beyond the Aegis It was announced that she had been secretly working in that position since the time Duhnen Seamel was first appointed. At the end of that summer, she gave birth to a baby boy, Connor, who is presumed to have been fathered by the late Lord Lomasa Ester in known to hold strong ties to Duhnen and Gabriella Lomasa and until his disappearance/departure from Fastheld was seen frequently with Vhramis Skinner the former Steward of Wedgecrest Keep. Citing her service to the Crown and the Realm, the Emperor Talus Kahar bestowed upon her the title Baronet in the fall of 625. (see Fastheldian Noble Title Guide for details) In the spring off 626 Duhnen Seamel resigned his position as Surrector and the Chancellor Oren Nillu elevated her to the position of Acting Surrector and gave her speaking rights and authority on the Royal Council. The outcry from those of noble station, citing peerage violations was immediate. The situation escalated when after the publishing of the White Dove Herald the Chancellor ordered the execution of any noble supporting the ideas held within. As talk of civil war raced across the land Zolor Zahir with the help of Justiciar Soravyn Zahir took the throne in the infamous Dark Feather Insurrection. Ester was thrown into the dungeon along with many others with Zolor demanding they sign oaths of loyalty before they would be released. Information is murky on what took place. It is rumored that Ester refused and for reasons know only to few was condemed to become the property of Noblewoman Sahna Nillu and her tongue cut out. However before this took place she mysteriously disappeared from the palace by methods unknown. Zolor Zahir declared it was by means of the Shadow and put a price on her head. Others whisper that it was members of the Tribunal Guards themselves that orchrastrated the escape. She remains a fugitive. ROLEPLAY NOTES: Shardwood NPCS =Badges= Category:Chiaroscuro Characters Category: Book of the White Tree category:Pages with Badges Category:Zolor_Zahir_Web